My Beloved Sugar
by mimiakochan
Summary: Taking place around 7 months before the KazumaRyuho meeting, Sukisuta arrives at HOLY headquaters, joining, she'll expierience love, heartbreak, tragedy and deaths...T for mild Cursing and to be safe


Alright people, here's the deal. I missed a few episodes after the big blast that made Ryuhou have amnesia. Alright, so I don't know exactly if I missed something important. ALSO I don't know if I've seen the entire series cause I haven't kept track, but I believe I only have around 1 or 2 more episodes left. Since Scryed is somewhat hard to understand, I apologize in advanced if I get something horribly wrong. I can forget information once and a while that will completely slip my mind. I know a lot of Cougar's past but not the full thing. So, bare with me!

I do not own any of these character's besides stated otherwise at the end of each chapter.

Okay people, this is centered halfway around Cougar, atleast I hope that's how it's going to work out. I'm a total Mimori and Cougar supporter, but I'll see how this works out. waves her Cougar Fan flag

Plus, this takes place 7 months before Kazuma and Ryuho meet.

* * *

_ "FATHER! "_

_ She cried violently as she threw her strength into this run. Her hand outstretched as her father let out a wail of a cry. He fell to the ground as the fiend drew it's horrid weapons through him. She cried, her voice shrill and scratched. _

_ "Stay away from him you fiend!" She cried and dashed over with her last of her strength. "Leave him alone!" She wailed as she caved the walls onto the man, crashing the cold concrete onto the body of her father and onto the fiend. Her wail and power disrupting the barriers around her, destroying what was atleast ten feet around her. The walls around her came crushing down, though missing her._

_ "FAATHERR!" She cried and fell to her knee's, the shrill still filling the air..._

* * *

Her dream cut short from the rough sound of the engine of the plane. Her eyelids fluttered and rose, letting her blurred vision awaken from her nap. She gazed out the window at the clouds swirling around cluelessly, and the HOLY headquaters in the distance. It wouldn't take much longer for her to get there. Her headphones buckled tight over her ears, yet she could hear everything still perfectly. Her headphone's ear pads/stereo's were red and the strap holding the stereo's together which black. Yet nothing connecting it to any sort of music player. Her messy pure black bangs were in her glittery green eyes, well some of them atleast. The rest of her sleek black hair put up into two pig-tails that were rather spikey, yet pointed downwards. Her skin a pale color with a few scratches here and there on her skin, just tiny scars from training most likely.

Her outfit only consisted of a green t-shirt that seemed a bit dirty of mud, and a scratched out logo on the front, the collar and sleeves lined with a more forest green. Over the dirty green t-shirt, she wore a faded blue sweat-jacket, which was un-zipped most of the time. The edged of the sleeves clinged to her wrists like most sweats would and the stiched in one sleeve seemed to be wearing out. She also had on a wore out pair of jeans which were frayed and faded along the knee's and edges. She wore a worn out pair of black sneakers where the shoe-laces were almost a yellow-brown color. She clunked her feet back and forth on the railing under the chair. Her luggage, which only consisted of two bags, which weren't very big, were placed next to her in the chair next to her.

One of the pilots made his way over to her, it wasn't very hard, it was a small plane, only to fit around 10 passengers. She, plus a few others were also travelling on the plane. She didn't know why they were on there. Nor did she really care.

"We'll be arriving at airport soon Miss Takara." Said the co-pilot, who was also wearing a HOLY uniform, but a little more gear on for his piloting.

"Okay..." She answered under her breathe as she saw the approaching headquaters in the middle of the city. The co-pilot went back to the cock-pit after she answered. She stared out the window as they inched closer and closer to the destination. This city was much larger then she initially guessed it would be, she knew it was big, but not this large! As the plane settled down on it's area on the field, the door opened and the flight of stairs was pushed over to the door for her and the other passengers. She grabbed her two bags and groaned as a sudden thought went through her mind. Will she have to walk? Or will she have a escort? She didn't feel like walking a distance. Nor did she feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. She walked down the short isle and to the door as the brisk breeze hit her face, it was fall. The breeze was warm, yet made the skin tingle. The tree's miniature tree's around the airport were turning their colors of fall and dropping leaves here and there.

She walked down the long, antique white staircase they pulled up so they could get off the plane. As she reached the bottom, she took a look at her surroundings. She never had been around such tall structures before. It was rather..intimidating.

"Hurry along Miss Takara." Shooed one of the co-pilots, but at the same time in a polite manner. She nodded and walked over to the gate and came in where the breeze of the nice, cool air from the vents in the airport pressed against her face. She rather stood out from others around her, her clothing dirty and worn out, while most of them in there, from the city, had clean, well made clothing. They all sort of stared at her ragged outfit, then shrugged it off. They probably had better things to do anyway. She headed her way towards the front doors, it was quiet the long walk, and she dreaded carrying her luggage around. Her pig-tails bounced along with her steps as she made her way around. She eventually did come to the large glass front doors of the airport. She trudged her way through the doors, people impatient behind her for her slow moving.

She finally reached outside, the brisk breeze smacking her in the face again. She just let out a groan, then a larger one once she saw that the headquaters was farther then she had originally thought. She moved her head to one shoulder, then the other, a little crack noise and then began to walk along the sidewalk before someone called out to her.

"Hey! Are you Miss Sakisaru Tapara?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked over her shoulder at the person who called her. _What a weird hair-do..._ she thought as she saw the man. His sleeked back red-orange hair with white streaks and one little red-orange bang flipped out in the front, it was a rather strange site to her his hair, but she has seen worse before. Peachy tan skin and green eyes, and he was rather tall too, and wore a HOLY uniform also, so she figured he's from HOLY.

"You mean Sukisatu Takara?" She asked as she began to turn around.

"Uh..Yeah, sure, I guess so! Let's get going then!" He called happily, pulling out a pair of magenta colored sunglasses and putting them on. Then smirking and putting a thumbs up. She looked at him weirdly.

"Wait, who are you even?" She snapped, not willing to trust so easily to a person, who is suddenly just telling her to get in the car with him. He bowed and smirked.

"Straight Cougar, HOLY member, and your escort there!" He said, his words were so fast paste, it would take her a few seconds to calculate what he even said. She gave him a funny, almost smug look before she finally began walking back to him. "Hurry Hurry, time's wastin'!" He hurried before she got there.

"Geez, calm down bud." She grumbled as he opened his magenta colored car's door. _What's with this guy and magenta?_ She stepped into the car and sat down and put her luggage on the ground under the dash board and put on her seat-belt. 'Cougar' got into the other side and started the car. "So how long will it take to get there?"

"Oh, not long at all." He snickered, almost as if he was playing around. She just cocked her head so that she could look at him in her werid and almost smug look again, but almost as if she wanted to know why he sounded as if he was joking around. "Hold on Miss Sakisaru!"

"It's Sukisa-TUUU!" She squeeled as he had taken off at high-speed, her words dragging after her. A string of cursing followed as he sped down the roads.

"See, See! Not long at all! Like I said Miss Sakisaru!" He laughed almost, what she would call it, insanly as he drove so fast!

"IT'S SUKISATUU! AND SLOOWWW DOWN!" She squeeled as she gripped her seat and back of her body pressed deeply into the chair until he turned then it sent her flying to the side and then the other side. Ooo, how she was going to get sick!

"Slow down? HA HA! Are you insane? Do you know my alter name?" He raced his words, matching the speed he was going. "My alter is called Radical Good Speed! You see, my philosiphy is that the faster you get something done, the faster you can do the next task!" He let out a scratchy, yet loud, laughter as he finished his racing sentence and game to a sudden halt which made them spin until it almost turned on it's side tilted, but then just landed back down and was at it's complete stop infront of the headquaters.

"Oh how wonderful, that was wonderous Miss Sakisura!" He hollared as he stretched his arms and had a wide grin and then looked over at her direction. "Miss Sakisura?"

"It's...Suki..sutaaa..." She gurgled as her head lay on the dash board. He couldn't help but poke her.

"Ahhh, but it was wonderful wasn't it?" No answer. So he poked her head a bit with a curious face. "Hello..?" Her hair then broke out of their pigtails and hair tumbled out of the pigtails. He gently turned her over. She was somewhere between in a daze, fainted and half aware. "Ohh Noooo, this isn't good!" He said. "Ohhh, come on Miss Tapara, you're alright, right?" No answer, just a drabble of spit coming out of her mouth. "Whoops, better get her inside then."

* * *

_ "Come here sugar!" Laughed the man as he picked up the small girl. He had purple sleek hair pulled back into a tight high-pony tail that had just a few bangs frizzed out here and there. His eyes a peircing green and skin tan colored. His outfit was just a black vest jacket buttoned up and a red turtle neck that had rolled up sleeves. His pants were just a pair of baggy puce colored, and shoes were black boots. He was around 5'10 and seemed in his mid twenties._

_ "Daddy, wat's fwor dinnar tonight?" Spoke the little girl who had a small black bob for a hair cut, she wore a little blue dress that was somewhat dirty, but not too much. Her eyes a sparkiling green and only looked about 6 years of age. She fiddled with her father's bangs and he just simply smiled._

_ "Hmm...How some ham?"_

_ "Ham? Wit honey...?"_

_ "Sure." Her father answered with a smile and then a shot broke the laughter in the distance. The little girl screamed and covered her ears in pain and tears forming in her eyes._

_ "Dadddyyy!" She cried as her ears rang with the noise. He frowned tightly and his anger rising as he then dashed down the path with his daughter in his arms. They were after him. Her father's face filled with anger and despair as he ran frantically to get his small daughter away from the flurry of gun shots behind them._

_ "Leave my daughter alone!" He growled at them, he dashed and ran as fast as possible, he would not let them have his daughter. Her looked over his shoulder at them as he was running._

_ "Daddy!" She shrilled, as he winced at the shrill, he looked back over his shoulder then came to a complete stop, wiggling to keep his balance as they arrived on a cliff._

_ "Damn!" He yelled, his little daughter still screaming and crying as the gang of people came closer and closer. He looked over his shoulder at the bottom of the cliff, the walls were rocky and it was far too steep just to jump...or was it? A small stream stood out from it's muddy, rocky surroundings and could even barely be heard. Could it work?_

_ "Sugar, I'm going to need you to cover your head and hold your breathe when I say 'GO' alright? Don't scream, don't talk, okay?" With a sniffle and a whiping of the eyes, she nodded. He then took a deep breathe and ran back a little and then dashed towards the cliff and leaped. The stream was a little farther then the cliff, and it was such a low chance for them to make it. Down, Down, Down they went, the little girl holding her voice in as long as possible._

_ "GO!" He yelped as he covered the little girls head, and she covered her own head with her petite hands and they both held their breathe as they broke the silent cover of the stream and disturbed the tranquility of the stream. More shots were heard, as they tried to hit them as they went down, to no avail for the shooters. The little girl and her father drifted down deeper and deeper into the cold depths of the stream._

* * *

So you guys likie it? I had to write it fast, I didn't know what to put in the first episode, so I hope you guys like the first episode!

Mimiako


End file.
